


Ginger Coalition

by amonkeysue



Series: because I knew you [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Post-Avengers (2012), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: Pepper Potts and Natalie Rushman got along well enough. In the wake of the Battle of New York and moving into Avengers Tower, Natasha Romanoff hopes that Pepper will be comfortable further developing that friendship with Natasha over Natalie.





	Ginger Coalition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Determined_Overthinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Determined_Overthinker/gifts).

> This was for a tumblr prompt courtesy of to-kill-a-mockinggirl/Determined_Overthinker: "Pepper & Natasha bonding, literally at any point in the MCU timeline!"

Accepting Tony’s offer of moving into the Tower meant that Natasha was going to be seeing a lot more of Pepper.

She had to admit that she was looking forward to smoothing over any lingering concerns Pepper may have gotten from finding out that she infiltrated Stark Industries for SHIELD. A little adjustment away from Pepper and Natalie to Pepper and Natasha couldn’t be that hard.

Hence why she sought Pepper out for a lunch date at the soonest opening in her week, working out last minute reservations at one of Pepper’s favorite places and pulling a favor for her assistant.

“You’re a brunette and your hair’s suddenly longer than the other day?” Pepper amusedly asked as she met Natasha at the restaurant.

Natasha responded with a casual shrug. “I figure there’s no reason to attract any more Avengers attention than we might already.”

Pepper nodded. “I appreciate the thought.” They both settled down across from each other at their table. “Also, I apologize but we’re going to have to keep this relatively quick.”

“I knew I would barely get any time with the CEO,” Natasha replied with an easy smile. “But I figured catching up with each other is a friendly thing to do.” Before Pepper could reply she quickly added on, “If we’re still on friendly terms.”

“I don’t see any reason not to be. There are several things I’d like to discuss, of course, but I know you weren’t an entirely different person as Natalie Rushman.”

“Where do you want to start?”

Pepper flipped open her menu. “Given the time, with some actual food.”

Lunch was cut short by a Stark Industries emergency, prompting an apologetic Pepper to promise that they were going to reschedule soon.

(“After all, we live in the same place now, it can’t be that hard to find some time around our schedules.”)

Rescheduling worked out several days later, carving out some time one night with each other and wine glasses on the Tower balcony.

“I almost forgot how comfortable you were to hang out with at the end of a long day,” Pepper contently sighed in between sips of her wine.

Natasha amusedly smiled over her glass. “And we always were busier working than hanging out.”

“Here’s to a break.”

They both took a short drink.

“Not that I imagine either of us know quite what to do with a significant break,” Natasha commented while idly swirling her glass around.

“Not much word on the SHIELD or Avengers front then, I take it?” A note of sympathy was clear in Pepper’s eyes.

Natasha shrugged with one shoulder. “No one’s coming in with any more Avengers level threats, we’re working on the whole teamwork thing to make sure we’re not just a one-shot deal, and SHIELD is stuck in an argument over how to handle me and Clint.”

“Mmm.” Pepper slowly nodded before giving a slightly wry smile. “Well, at least you can take advantage of all the services Tony is willing to offer here in the meantime.”

“I do have to appreciate a fully equipped gym that’s more accessible than the closest SHIELD base.”

Pepper gave a small laugh. “I do need to check it out, now that we’ve got a whole gym in the building. I’m certainly not on your level for a workout buddy or anything, but if you would ever want to change things up, I’m admittedly curious.”

“I’ll talk to your assistant about scheduling in some gym time and I’ll show you around,” Natasha said with a knowing smile.

“In the meantime,” Pepper slightly held up her glass, “a little more lighthearted discussion for the night. Favorite movie?”

“Oh, let’s see…”

\--

Natasha contently sighed as she settled down on the couch across from Pepper. “I almost didn’t think I’d make it in time.” 

‘Wine and conversation’ had quickly become something of a habit, variably completed with snacks, pajamas (when not coming straight from their respective work), and occasionally without actual wine.

Pepper politely smiled. “You know I wouldn’t wander off just because you’re a few minutes late. We’ve got plenty to talk about.”


End file.
